O amor não tira férias
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Hinata e Sakura andam desesperadas com suas vidas amorosas, por isso decidem fazer um intercâmbio de casas, ou seja, uma se muda para a casa da outra. Em meios de confusões as duas descobrem o verdadeiro amor. Baseado no Filme: O amor não tira férias.
1. Preciso fugir

Gente... Eu não resisti... Eu sei que vocês querem que eu continue Cartas e Nevasca de amor... Eu prometo que irei continuá-las. Prometo.

Mas eu não pude deixar de escrever essa fic que é baseada no filme: O amor não tira férias.

Lembrando que o filme: " O amor não tira férias" não me pertence. Muito menos Naruto. u.ú

**Resumo: **Hinata e Sakura andam desesperadas com suas vidas amorosas, por isso decidem fazer um intercâmbio de casas, ou seja, uma se muda para a casa da outra. Em meios de confusões as duas descobrem o verdadeiro amor. Baseado no Filme: O amor não tira férias.

**Casais: **Surpresa! Mas prometo não desapontar...n.n

**O amor não tira férias. **

**Capítulo 1 – Preciso fugir.**

**Paris, França – 22 de Dezembro.**

**Hinata POV's**

Amar? É... Muitas vezes isso nos faz sofrer... O que é amar? Eu não sei... Mas acredito que sei semelhante ao que senti por ele... Quer dizer... Vivemos dia após dia, e quando temos quem encontrar nossa vida se torna algo melhor... Talvez não melhor... Mas sim... Interessante... É que nem colocar tempero no arroz... Que nem colocar água em alguma flor... Amar é algo que completa a vida e que é necessário.

Amar é a bela flor da existência humana... O fato de sentir algo especial por alguém, nos faz pessoas melhores... Nos faz sermos quem somos...

Muitas pessoas negam o amor... Oras... Para quê? É inevitável sentir algo por alguém... Até cubos de gelo amam! E por que não amariam? Medo de não ser correspondido?? Sinceramente... Essa é uma dor insuportável...

Dedicamos tanto sentimento para alguém que ás vezes nós não acreditamos até que ponto chegamos! Uma pessoa, às vezes, não quer nos magoar e educadamente diz que não nos quer... Mas... Mesmo com educação, um fora é um fora. E um fora dói. Por mais que eu estivesse crente de ser alma gêmea de um certo ser não significa que devemos viver em função de tal amor. Levar um fora é duro. Senti isso na pele. Mas sinto que preciso continuar a vida... Pois sei que o fora que eu levei foi o primeiro... Porém acredito que haverá muitos outros. Pois essa é a essência do viver.

Deixe-me explicar melhor. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e até pouco tempo atrás estava na maior alegria da minha existência. Tinha um namorado que eu amava e que dizia me amar. Tinha uma melhor amiga que estava sempre do meu lado para me ajudar em todos os problemas. Tinha um emprego no melhor jornal da França... Okay... Isso eu ainda tenho. n.n

Mas esse não é o caso! Eu perdi tudo! Agora aqui estou eu, escrevendo a minha última matéria antes do natal, enquanto todos estão no salão principal comemorando sabe-se lá o que!

-Hinata? – Ouço alguém chamar meu nome ao adentrar na pequena salinha em que eu estava. Na verdade, ouço a voz daquele ser que amo tanto.

-Ah... Neji-kun! – Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Mas o Neji é tão perfeito... Olhos pérolas, cabelo castanho comprido preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo frouxo e corpo muito definido. Ou seja: 26 anos de pura perfeição... E pensar que ele já foi meu... – Feliz natal!

-Para você também Hinata. Toma. – Ele me entregou um pequeno embrulho que continha um livro de bolso. Eu amo ler, mas assim que abri o embrulho descobri que a mágica da leitura havia se perdido. O livro em minhas mãos era: "10 receitas para bolos".

-Oh! Neji... Err... Obrigada... – Eu estava sem jeito algum... Sinceramente eu preferi o presente do ano passado: Um colar de diamantes... O mesmo que estou usando agora... – Também te comprei algo... – Oras! Eu tinha que lhe dar algo! Ele é meu primo além de tudo! Mas eu acho que exagerei um pouco. Deu para perceber ele extremamente sem jeito ao abrir o relógio que eu lhe dei. Tipo assim... Foi caro pacas, mas beleza... O salário era meu certo?

-Hinata... É lindo... Obrigado... – Sorri. Eu simplesmente sorri. E meu maior sonho é arrebentar a cara daquele corno pelo que ele me causou. Mas amor é amor não é? – Itachi-sama está nos chamando para um anúncio... Aqueles de final de ano sabe? – Ri. Certo... Eu conhecia os anúncios do Itachi-sama, o dono do jornal em que trabalho.

Depois de um tempo fui até o local onde estava uma muvuca gigantesca. No palco que tínhamos no salão pude ver Itachi, um belo homem de aparentemente 30 anos, cabelos compridos e negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram negros-avermelhados... Realmente... Tendo esse homem como chefe nem sei como posso ter me apaixonado pelo Neji.

-Estou aqui com mais um de meus chatos discursos. – Estava ele falando com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas gostaria de desejar a todos os presentes um feliz natal! – Todos aplaudiram o ser e logo em seguida subiu ao palco duas criaturas desprezíveis. – Ah é... Dois de nossos melhores funcionários estarão se casando amanhã. Uma salva de palmas para Hyuuga neji e Mitsashi Tenten!

Eu não sei o que me aconteceu naquele instante... Quer dizer... Minha melhor amiga... Se casando com o meu ex-namorado... Minha vontade era de sair correndo e chorar... MUITO. Mas a voz do Itachi me impediu.

-E a pedido dos dois, Hyuuga Hinata irá escrever a matéria do casamento! Certo Hinata-san? – A pedido dos dois? Eles querem me ver sofrer. Mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava, eu concordei. Depois disso só me lembro de ter pegado minha bolsa e saído da festa de fim de ano às pressas.

A cidade estava escura e gélida. Paris. Cidade do amor e da luz. Tudo que eu quero agora é ir para minha casa e dormir eternamente. Andei calmamente até minha modesta moradia me perguntando o que havia de errado comigo. Quer dizer... Muitos já disseram que eu sou mais bonita que a Tenten... Eu tenho olhos perolados como o Neji, e cabelos azulados compridos... Minha pele é bem clara e eu tenho seios realmente grandes. Apesar de eu ser baixinha, já perdi a conta do tanto de foras que eu dei. E quanto a minha personalidade... Eu sempre fui muito tímida na minha adolescência... Não conseguia falar uma frase se quer sem corar feito um pimentão... Mas, agora estou com 25 anos. Acredito que a terapia tenha me tornado a pessoa extrovertida que agora sou.

Finalmente cheguei em minha casa. Abri a porta e larguei minhas coisas em algum lugar. Coloquei a água para esquentar e peguei um saquinho de erva-doce na despensa. Ouvi dizer que erva-doce acalma... Logo em seguida sentei em uma poltrona e liguei meu laptop. Depois de algumas buscas encontrei o site que eu estava procurando. Logo quando eu estava para fazer o cadastro, a água começou a chiar. Certo! O chá...

Novamente estava eu na frente do pequeno e potente objeto que iria mudar minha vida. Dei um gole no chá e nada mais iria me separar da minha idéia. Cadastro feito, peguei uma foto de minha casa e coloquei em uma página com a legenda: casa em Paris, agradável, ótima vista e tudo em ordem. Entrem em contado até o feriado de preferência.

Certo. Vocês vão dizer que a minha idéia é louca... Mas nem tanto... É bem normal até. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes! Intercâmbio de casas... Era tão simples... E tudo que eu precisava... Nova cidade... Novas pessoas... Vai ser perfeito!

Aproveitei para dar uma passadinha na minha caixa de e-mails e encontrei um do Itachi-sama dizendo que eu teria de escrever a matéria sobre aqueles jecrusos ainda hoje. Eu disse para ele que iria viajar e que estava impossibilitada de escrever. Mas do nada uma tristeza imensa me invadiu... E chorei... Quase a noite toda.

É... Talvez esse intercâmbio seja tudo que eu precise. Com a minha sorte, eu poderei ir para o Brasil... Para o Japão... Ou para Austrália...

**Sidney, Austrália – 23 de dezembro.**

**Sakura POV's.**

Ai ai... Como eu posso explicar isso?? Perto do Natal e eu aqui, acordando sozinha na minha imensa mansão nessa cidade quente e iluminada. Mas não pensem que eu estou sozinha porque eu não possuo namorado... Muito pelo contrário. Eu sou casada sabe?? Mas não por muito tempo, acredito eu.

Quem disse que amar é bom estava certo. Amar é o sentimento mais belo da existência humana. Quando amamos nos tornamos pessoas que na realidade não somos. Passei toda a minha adolescência sonhando com um certo cara. Ele era popular e muito frio. Eu acreditava que meu amor fosse torná-lo alguém melhor. Desde que tenho 10 anos sou literalmente chutada por ele. Eu e ele nos tornamos da mesma banda de rock. Na época fazíamos um sucesso daqueles. Depois nos separamos e cada um seguiu seu rumo. E eu finalmente realizei o sonho de vestir um vestido de noiva e subir no altar com o homem que eu amava mais que tudo... E o pior... Que ainda amo.

Deixe-me explicar melhor. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e finalmente consegui montar uma vida com o homem da minha vida... Aquele que eu julgava ser minha alma gêmea. Mas... tenho suspeitas a algum tempo... Suspeitas que ele venha me traindo com uma putinha de quinta categoria. Ops. Ouvi o som da porta se abrir. Ou seja... O Uchiha vai pagar caro.

Desço as escadas com uma pressa assustadora e dou de cara com ele com uma de suas melhores caras e a roupa do dia anterior toda amarrotada.

-Onde você estava Uchiha Sasuke? – Começo a falar com aquele ser em uma voz que até eu tenho medo.

-No estúdio. Eu tinha que terminar o álbum. – Sim... Esqueci de mencionar que ele é um astro? Montou carreira solo e está lucrando milhões.

-Lógico que no estúdio... – Respondi sarcástica. – E a Ino?? Aquela puta estava lá? – Há! Peguei no ponto!

-Nem reparei! Devia estar. – Sei... Ele deve saber até o tecido da calcinha e ela nem estava lá? Affee!!

-Sasuke-kun... Querido... Me diz uma coisa... Você dormiu com a Ino? Eu não vou brigar com você... Só me diz se você dormiu com ela...

-Não... Eu não dormi. – Que ódio!

-SEU MENTIROSO! VAI EMBORA! – Berrei empurrando-o pela porta de entrada. Logo após isso subi para o quarto e arranquei do armário tudo que pertencia a ele e comecei a tacar pela janela. Ele estava lá em baixo e recebia milhões de roupas na cara.

-Sakura-chan! Amor! Espere... Eu te amo! Eu não quero que tudo termine assim... – Ele berrava desesperado lá de baixo.

-Certo. Ultima chance. Você dormiu com a Ino? – Perguntei bem calma de novo.

-Confesso. Dormi! Eu Precisava relaxar sabe? – Ele suspirava aliviado, mas foi aí que eu joguei a guitarra dele pela janela e ele ficou muito estressado. – POR QUE ISSO?? EU FALEI A VERDADE CARAMBA!

-Falou. – Minha voz estava muito esquisita. –E Acabou. – E nisso joguei minha aliança na cabeça dele.

-Sakura! Caramba! Eu te perdoei com aquele lance do Itachi. – Como ele pode ser tão tosco? Era o irmão perfeitoso dele que dava em cima de mim. Uma pena que agora ele esteja na França...

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, fechei a janela com força e me pus a chorar. Mentira! A tentar chorar! Eu não consigo! Nem uma lágrima sequer! E eu acabei de terminar com o meu casamento... Deve ser porque na adolescência eu era a maior chorona do colégio... Por isso decidi jamais chorar de novo.

Mas depois de tanto forçar o choro, (inclusive tacar um copo de água na cara), decidi seguir em frente. Peguei meu computador e fui em uma penca de sites de busca. Até que achei o site certo. Mas algumas procuras e achei uma casa super bonita em Paris. E a mulher disse para eu entrar em contato assim que eu pudesse. Certo. Eu posso. Preciso sair daqui! Adicionei-a no msn e mandei uma mensagem.

_**Cerejeiras despedaçadas.Diz:**_

Oi. Eu estou interessada em passar o natal aí em Paris. Mais que isso... Estou interessada em deixar Sidney e toda a vida deprimente que eu tenho, inclusive ter terminado o casamento. Quando posso ir aí?

Pronto! Ponto de partida dado. Agora só falta que ela me responda e...espera! Stop! Ela já respondeu?? O.O""

_**Hyuuga que só falta se matar. Diz:**_

_Pode pegar o avião agora mesmo. Não agüento minha vida e preciso sair daqui. Paris é legal. Cidade em que você deve estar motivada a amar. Pois aqui você com certeza arranja alguém. E aí?_

Cidade para se apaixonar? Perfeito! Preciso mesmo disso! Esquecer o Sasuke!

_**Cerejeiras despedaçadas.Diz:**_

_Parece ótimo. Sou Haruno Sakura e moro em uma casa perto da praia principal de Sidney. Aqui é ótimo para vestir roupas frescas e sair por aí esperando que um cara te pague um sorvete._

**Hyuuga que só falta se matar. Diz:**

_xDDDDD_

_Sou Hyuuga Hinata e aceito o intercambio. Espero que goste daqui. Pois eu não agüento mais._

**Cerejeiras despedaçadas.Diz:**

_Certamente irei me divertir. Bom Natal Hinata. E divirta-se._

É isso aí... Aí vou eu para a França! Cidade do amor! Cidade da luz! Aí vou eu esquecer os problemas. Por hoje e sempre: Adeus Tristeza!

**Continua...**

**Este foi o capítulo 1... Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Por favor, mandem reviews e eu as responderei com prazer...**

**E até darei dicas sobre os casais...**

**n.n**

**REVIEWSS!!!**

**Até...**

**Mariah-chan17.**


	2. Mas nem tão ruim assim

Mais um capítulo prontoo! o/

Lembrando que o filme: " O amor não tira férias" não me pertence. Muito menos Naruto. u.ú

**Resumo: **Hinata e Sakura andam desesperadas com suas vidas amorosas, por isso decidem fazer um intercâmbio de casas, ou seja, uma se muda para a casa da outra. Em meios de confusões as duas descobrem o verdadeiro amor. Baseado no Filme: O amor não tira férias.

**Casais: **Eu não ia contar... Mas todo mundo já descobriu... T.T

Ita/Saku, Naru/Hina...

**O amor não tira férias.**

Capítulo dois – Mas nem tão ruim assim 

**Algum lugar sobre o oceano Índico – 23 de dezembro.**

**Hinata's POV.**

Eu estou sinceramente mofando nessa porcaria de avião! Estou aqui a quanto tempo? Que raiva!! Não seria tão ruim se eu não estivesse triste para caramba... E tudo culpa daquela criatura! Por que eu fui encontrá-lo no aeroporto? E ainda aquela puta se esfregava nele... Que tristeza!! T.T

_**Flashback.**_

_-Hinata? – Ouço a voz daquela que eu julgava ser minha amiga._

_-Aah... Oi Tenten-chan! __O que vocês fazem aqui? – Pergunto com meu melhor sorriso._

_-Viagem antecipada de Lua-de-mel. Vamos para as Bahamas! Dá para acreditar? – Dessa vez foi Neji quem se pronunciou._

_-Realmente... Parece um sonho... – Só fico imaginando aqueles dois numa praia... Protetor solar... Pouca roupa... Mar... Sol... Affee!!!_

_-Posso te pedir um favor Hinata?_

_-Sim Neji-kun... Diga. – Eu sou mesmo uma idiota do caramba! Porque vivo servindo esse corno?_

_-Tome. – Ele me entregou um embrulho pesado. – Esta é um grande furo que encontrei. Gostaria que revisasse para mim... Tudo bem?_

_-Lógico... Boa viagem... Se divirtam bastante!!_

_-Obrigada Hina-chan... Quando tivermos filhinhos você será a madrinha... Por que continua sendo a melhor amiga de todas. – Tenten me abraça e vai embora seguida de Neji. Eles vão até o portão três e embarcam._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Ô vida dura viu? Espero que a Austrália me ajude... Preciso de sol, mar... Garotos gostosões... Tudo para esquecer a falsidade de Tenten e a traição de Neji. Falsidade e Traição são as mesma coisas né? O.o

-ECAAAAAAAA!!! – Berro desesperadamente.

-Oh... Desculpe-me... Meu bebê está muito enjoado... Ele com certeza não tinha a mínima intenção de vomitar em você. – Vejo a mulher ao meu lado com uma cara desesperada tentando controlar seu filho. Logo ao lado dela vejo um cara que parece estar dormindo. – Shika-kun... Querido... Vá lavar a boca do bebê... Por favor!!!

-Affe... Que problemático... Vai você Temari... Eu não mereço aturar isso...

-VAI AGORA!

Tipo assim... Que vôo perfeito... Um casal problemático berrando ao meu lado... Meu melhor suéter todo vomitado... Eu estou triste... Ô vida dura...

**Paris, França. – 23 de Dezembro.**

**Sakura's POV.**

Ai ai... O vôo foi tão tranqüilo... Que sorte... Já até esqueci o corno do meu marido... MENTIRAA! T.T

A quem eu quero enganar? Eu amo aquele cara... Mas isso é passado! Agora aqui estou eu! Paris! Cidade de luz!

Saio do aeroporto. Lotada de malas, entro em um táxi muito meigo... Não me perguntem como um táxi pode ser meigo... A história é minha! Eu quero um táxi meigo e pronto! Mas que motorista esquisito... Aaah! Aquilo ali são taturanas? Não... As sobrancelhas dele... O.o

-Bonjur Madame... – Diz ele sorrindo... Que cara esquisito.

-Err... Oi... Onde fica isso aqui? – Pergunto a ele estendendo um pedaço de papel.

-Já a levarei até lá. Meu nome é Lee... E é um imenso prazer guiar uma srta tão bela como você até esta casa...

Bom... O vôo pode ter sido ótimo, mas essa criatura está estragando tudo! Que cara esquisito... (Sim, Eu consegui pensar esquisito três vezes...) Será que ele não vê que eu não quero conversar? Oh! Finalmente cheguei! Paguei o tal do Lee e fui logo entrar na casa... Oh my god! Isso aqui é muito mínimo! Uma pequena casinha... No meio do nada... Não sei se agüento viver aqui... Estou começando a achar que tudo vai dar muito errado!

Por quê? É sempre comigo que acontece essas coisas... Ouço a campainha tocar... Ao abri-lá levo um susto.

Não é todo dia que um cara gostoso aparece na sua porta... Não... Na porta de uma casa na qual estou fazendo intercâmbio... Mas voltando ao assunto... Não são todos os caras que se parecem com o Sasuke pelo menos... Perae! Eu conheço ele...

**Sidney, Austrália – 23 de Dezembro.**

**Hinata's POV.**

Finalmente algo que preste! Advinha só? Uma mansão! E este lugar é tão ensolarado! Parece um sonho... Sub logo para um dos quartos e tomo banho de banheira... Visto uma roupa bem confortável e vou dormir... Eu estou morrendo de sono oras! Não estou nem aí de estar na Austrália... Vou dormir mesmo... E aproveitar a oportunidade de ser noite...

DING DONG! (**N/A: **Campainha...)

Aaah! QUE BOSTAA! Quem ousa me acordar? Olho pela janela e vejo um jovem loiro parado na porta... Interessante... Alguém para me pagar um sorvete!! o/

Saio correndo me esquecendo que eu estava com uma micro camisola... Abro a porta com a minha melhor cara... O jovem coitado deve ter achado que eu sou uma prostituta ou algo assim... Vocês deveriam ter visto a cara dele! Mas que cara viu?? Ele é muito lindo! Loiro... Olhos azuis... Corpo de Deus...

-Hmmm... Quem é você? – Ele me pergunta.

-Hinata... Err... A... Qual era mesmo o nome? Hmmm... Sei que é o nome de uma flor... Rosa? Não... Margarida? Não... Cravo? Por Deus! Quem se chamaria Cravo?

-Sakura... – A cara dele estava divertida... Também não é todo o dia que se vê uma maníaca com uma camisola curta de seda transparente parada feito um poste falando sobre flores...

-É! Sakura! Bom... Eu e ela fizemos um intercâmbio de casas... Ela foi para a minha... E eu para a dela...

-Interessante... Bom, se é assim eu sou Naruto! – Ele mostrava um sorriso de orelha a orelha um tanto constrangedor... – Trabalho na banda do Sasuke-teme... O ex-marido da Sakura... E vim pegar as coisas dele... Mas acho que vim em uma má hora... Não é?

-Hmm?? Por que? – Só depois que eu me lembrei que estava parecendo uma puta. – Aah... Essa roupa? Não, não... Desculpe... Mas... Aah... É que... – Nãããão! Crise de timidez não! – Eu... Bom... Eutavadormindoemeesqueciquetavacomessaroupa...

Nããão! Eu fui pro segundo estagio... Falar tudo rápido... Que lezeira a minha... Mas ele tava tão fofo... Começou a rir... E eu ri junto...

-Hmmm... Então você se esqueceu dessa roupa ao atender a porta? Não tem problema nenhum... Mas se eu fosse um maníaco sexual já teria te agarrado... Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez...

-Certo... – Eu ri timidamente... Bom saber que ele não era um maníaco sexual... – Mas só não me agarrou por isso? – Eu tinha que fazer joguinho! Eu já o escolhi como minha vitima! Meu pretendente! Minha metade! Minha...

-Não te agarrei porque namoro. – MALDIÇÃO!!! Eu só me interesso por caras comprometidos... Kiba no colegial... Shino na faculdade... Neji no trabalho... E agora ele?? T.T – Mas se quer saber... Eu teria te agarrado sim... Triste... Eu preferiria não estar com ninguém agora...

-Pois é... – Comecei a rir... – Mas pode ir buscar as coisas desse tal de... Susakitem? Satemeki?

-husahasuhsauashusahuashau... Sasuke... xDDD

E com isso ele entrou e subiu para algum lugar na casa... Uma pena ele ter namorada... Vou descobrir quem é a criatura e o separarei dela! o/

**Paris, França – 23 de Dezembro.**

**Sakura's POV.**

-Você não é a Hinata! – Exclamou o ser gostosão que era igualzinho ao Sasuke, só que mais gostoso.

-Não... Sou Haruno Sakura... Eu e ela fizemos um intercâmbio de casas e aqui estou!

-Haruno? Sakura? O que faz aqui? Achei que você estava muito feliz com o meu irmão... – OMG! Que sorte! Encontrei o Itachi de primeira!

-Itachi! – Logo que o falo pulo nos braços dele com uma cara manhosa... – Dá para acreditar que o corno do seu irmão dormiu com outra?

-Por que ele faria isso? Te ter já deveria ser a melhor dádiva do mundo! Por que ele precisa de outra? – Ooh! Eu não sei por que mas acho que vou acabar me dando bem nessa! o/

-Eu sei lá... Mas acontece que eu terminei com o casamento... E fiquei tão triste... Vim aqui para poder conhecer novas pessoas... Ou rever as antigas... – Falei isso com um lindo sorriso e enfatizei a ultima parte... Sei conquistar as pessoas...

-Que bom que não precisou conhecer ninguém... Te prometo que só bastou me rever... Te farei feliz...

-Ah é? Que bom... O que pretende?

-Vai ver... Busco-te hoje as 20:00, princesa...

-Espero uma grande coisa de Uchiha Itachi viu???

-Pois é... Até depois então... – Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus e me deu um leve beijo antes de ir embora... Eu sabia que a vida se reestruturaria. Só não esperava que tão rapidamente... o/

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo pronto... Achei que ficou bem legal... A parte da Hinata até que está engraçada neaah?

Desculpa a demora para postar...

Respondendo as reviews:

**Uchiha Neko –** Desculpee! Minha intenção não era roubar tua idéiaa... Devemos pensar parecido... Pra termos a mesma idéia neah?? o/ 

E por favor não me faça ameaças de morte, majestade!! Eu não mereço! n.n

Sim, Sakura terminou com Sasuke... Cansei dos dois juntos! Sempre quis ela com o Itachi... Mas espero com todas as minhas forças que não desista dessa fic... Vai ser bem divertida... Leia e depois diga o que achou... Obrigadaa...

**Yuuko chan –** Que bom que gostou da idéia! Você esperou demais pelo capítulo dois neah?? T.T Como eu sou do maal! n.n 

Mas espero que não tenha desistido da fic... o/

**Jullie Malfoy – **Você está lendo minhas outras fics tbm?? OMG! Que paciênciaa...! Por leitoras como vc que eu não abandonarei nenhuma! Obrigada por ler, e deixar reviews... É algo que me deixa muito contente...

**Hatake Sakura XD – **Que bom que gostouu! Aqui está a continuação... Continue lendo, please.

**Akasuna no Naty – **Siim! Ita-Saku!! o/

Eu amoo esse casal! Neji-Hina é fofinho, mas não vou desapontar com o Naruto... Prometoo! Continue lendo e comentando... Onegai...

**Uchiha ka-chan – **O filme é mesmo muito divertido... Assista sim.. Não irá se arrepender... E sim, seu sexto sentido acertou! Itachi lindoso vai pra Sakuraa! o/

Que bom que gostou da fic... Continue lendo.. E mandando reviews, se puder! n.n

**DeSSasn – **huahasuhsauhasuasasa

Que coincidência! Mesmo filme?? Pena que não dá pra ler fic debaixo das cobertas tomando chocolate quente... n.n

Você já descobriu que amor a Sakura encontrou em Paris? Haushasuhsauashu

Espero que continue lendo...

**Eitir – **Nãããão! Eu recebi uma ameaça de mortee! O.o

Me desculpa por desgraçar seu casal favorito, Eitir-sama... Mas por favor... Não mate essa pobre coitada escritora... Qual é seu casal favorito? Sasu-Saku? Neji-Hina? Prometo que a fic vai ser legal! Dá uma chance a elaa! Pleaseee!

**Hina Sakura Uchiha –** Que bom que gostou! Sasuke de galinha foi maldade... Mas foi legaal! o/ 

Você logo vai descobrir no que isso tudo vai dar! n.n

**mk-chan160 – **Realmente esse filme é muito legal... E achei interessante escrever uma fic baseada nele... Não vou desapontar... Obrigada...

Sinara-chan – Fic sem Itachi não é fic! xDD 

Por isso que ele tinha que aparecer na minha! XDDD

A Hinata vai te rum caso com o... nhaa! Pra que esconder... você já descobriu mesmo... i.i

Esta foi a aparição do Naruto aparecido... xDDD

Obrigada... bay bay...

**Kellygoth – **Você gostou mesmo?? Aiiii! Que ótimoo! Continuei.. Espero que ainda mande reviews... Até...

Obrigada a todos que comentaram... Ou só os que leram maas...

**EU NECESSITO DE REVIEWS!**


	3. Porque esta é a graça do viver

To de volta! Finalmente...

Lembrando que o filme: " O amor não tira férias" não me pertence. Muito menos Naruto. u.ú

**Resumo: **Hinata e Sakura andam desesperadas com suas vidas amorosas, por isso decidem fazer um intercâmbio de casas, ou seja, uma se muda para a casa da outra. Em meios de confusões as duas descobrem o verdadeiro amor. Baseado no Filme: O amor não tira férias.

**Casais: **Ita/Saku, Naru/Hina.

**O amor não tira férias.**

**Capítulo três. – Porque esta é a graça do viver.**

**Sidney, Austrália - 23 de dezembro.**

**Hinata's POV.**

Affe... Certo... O Naruto foi embora levando um monte de caixas e jurou que não me incomodaria mais... O que é uma pena, pois tudo que quero agora é vê-lo... Como isso será impossível, irei curtir a vida...

Vesti uma mini saia azul escura e uma blusinha branca e fui para as ruas da cidade... Aquilo era meio... Depressivo... Eu... Sozinha... Mas sei lá... Nunca fui muito de festas... A luz do sol iluminava o caminho e fazia com que aquela caminhada se tornasse perfeita.

Sabe? Aqueles momentos em que vagamos sem rumo algum só refletindo? Pois é... Eu vi o quão patética era. Estava loucamente apaixonada pelo Neji e havia perdido tudo. E burra eu de aceitar trocar de casa... De ambiente... Eu amo a França... Só odeio a situação em que me encontro.

Pela primeira vez irei passar o natal longe de papai. Minha mãe morreu ainda quando eu era muito jovem, e as festas de fim de ano eram tudo aquilo que me mantinha viva. Minha irmã mais nova, depois de se casar, sempre comparecia aos natais com seu novo marido. Às vezes a invejo... Ela é uma mulher linda e bem sucedida, com apenas 22 anos...

Novamente só me resta uma única palavra: deprimente. Continuei a caminhar e vi que aquilo tudo era patético. Eu estou com um sério problema de identidade... E o que preciso? Terapia? Nunca! Acho que um novo amor mesmo... Parei em uma praia quase deserta e passei a admirar o encontro do sol no mar.

Tudo aquilo era tão belo... Tão... Tão... Deprimente... Não resisti e lágrimas me inundaram os olhos. Fiquei assim por um bom tempo, até que um senhor bem velhinho veio ao meu encontro. Ele me amparou como se fossemos amigos há séculos...

-Esta tudo bem... – Dizia o velhinho.

-Obrigada... – Respondi já secando as lágrimas. – Como posso lhe agradecer?

-Ah... Só me acompanhe até minha casa... Estou um pouco cansado e não sei se irei cair pelo caminho...

-Esta bem... – E assim passei a andar ao lado do velho, Jiraya, até sua moradia. A minha maior surpresa foi ver que ele era meu vizinho... E no meio de tantas conversas, descobri que ele era um grande produtor de cinema... Acabei convidando Jiraya para jantar comigo... Afinal, sou uma pobre garota solitária, e não tenho nada a perder.

**Paris, França – 23 de dezembro.**

**Sakura's POV**

O.K... Eu estou desesperada! Isso é um desastre! Por que isso só acontece comigo? Alguém me responde?? Que vestido eu uso? TT

Certo... O vermelho me deixa sexy... Mas o branco... Realça meus olhos... Vai o branco mesmo... Além do que, ser sexy no primeiro encontro pode parecer desespero...

Ouço a campainha tocar... Mas que droga! Ainda nem passei maquiagem... Em todo caso, abro a porta e me deparo com aquela figura sensual trajando uma roupa social – camisa, calça e sapato. Tudo preto... Depois de mais uns minutinhos apareço na sala...

-Pronto... E desculpe a demora...

-O que é isso...- Ele diz se aproximando. Estava tão perto de mim... Seus lábios já estavam colados em meu ouvido. – Valeu a pena. – Senti um arrepio correr meu corpo todo... Nem com Sasuke era assim... Nem com Sasuke... – Vamos.

Deixei-me ser levada por ele, logo estávamos em um ponto bem movimentado da cidade e logo após vi sua real intenção. Ele tinha feito nada mais nada menos do que reservas para jantar na torre Eiffel. Claro... Isso deve ser uma fortuna! E além do que... Reservas são dificílimas...

-O que você pretende, Itachi? Sabe que eu não mereço todo esse esforço...

-Relaxe... Eu tenho conhecidos me devendo favores aqui... Na realidade... Pela cidade toda... Então... Curta bem...

Lá estávamos nós, em um dos andares fazendo pedidos extravagantes sob o céu de Paris. Mais parecia um sonho... Conversamos sobre tudo... Eu sentia que estava ao lado de minha alma gêmea...

-Sakura... – Chamou a voz sensual enquanto eu me perdia na bela paisagem de Paris. Nem pude responder, pois quando meus olhos cruzaram os dele, me perdi num mar de pura alegria. Ele cobriu meus lábios com os deles, e deixei sua língua quente entrar... Como a vida poderia ser tão... Perfeita?

**Sidney, Austrália - 23 de dezembro.**

**Hinata's POV.**

Depois do jantar com Jiraya, voltei para a casa. Mas posso afirmar em dizer que aprendi coisas preciosas com ele... Do tipo... Ele era casado... Mas o amor não sorriu para ele... Sua mulher o traiu e ele mora sozinho a 15 anos. Teve dois filhos, mas eles nunca procuraram por ele...

Tudo isso me fez ver que eu não era a única com uma vida imprestável... Todos nós somos vítimas de uma sina mal resolvida. Mas eu desapontei a mim mesma... E isso não poderia mais ficar assim...

Ao chegar em casa, deitei-me na cama e olhei que havia um novo recado na secretária:

"_Hinata?_

_Que bom falar com você... Demorei a descobrir este telefone... Você nem imagina! Ai... Tenten é fantástica... Torna-me vivo... De uma maneira que nunca fui... Mas não foi para isso que liguei... Já revisou o furo? Diz que sim, pois preciso dele... Até..."_

Idiota! Como ele pode ser tão cruel? Acabou de dizer que eu nunca satisfiz seus desejos sexuais... Como ele pode me deixar tão para baixo hein? E ainda tenho de revisar o tal furo... A vida é cruel... É cruel.

**Paris, França – 23 de dezembro.**

**Sakura's POV**

-Obrigada por me deixar aqui em casa, Itachi... Tive uma noite muito agradável... – Sorri de um jeito simpático.

-Não a de que... Na verdade... Eu que agradeço por ter me feito companhia...

-Ah... Não foi nada... Quer entrar? – Apontei para a porta já aberta.

-Claro... – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto. – Sabe Sakura... – Mal tinha trancado a porta e do nada senti um peso contra meu corpo... – Eu gostei muito de te reencontrar...

-Itachi... Poupe-me desde papo furado. – Sai daqueles braços fortes e me acomodei no sofá... – Bem... Estive levando em conta nossa situação... E bem... Acho que deveríamos transar. – OMG! Eu falei isso mesmo? Por que?

-Concordo plenamente... – E logo após isso senti seu peitoral nu em cima de mim, enquanto seus lábios inundavam cada parte de meu corpo, sem exceções. Meu Deus... O que aconteceu para vida ser assim? Maravilhosa?

Continua...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente... Este capítulo esta meio chatinho... Me desculpe...

E desculpe a demora...

Respondendo reviews:

**Uchiha Neko-** o/ Ainda to viva! E bem... Acho que você descobriu o que o superItachi-gostosão-plus fez com a Sakura né? Obrigada pela review... Espero outra viu? xDD 

**ViVizinha123-** Sei que demorei... Desculpaa! E fica muito³³ feliz em saber que você gostou... E nem sei quem o Naruto namora... Sugestões?

**Eitir- **Oh... Sinto muito! Mas eu tenho fics Sasu/Saku... VocÊ as conhece, não? E bem.. Dê uma chance para essa aqui... Vai ser legal.. JURO!

**Hatake Sakura XD-** Que bom que gostou! Me deixa muito feliz... Obrigada pela review e espero outra viu? xDD Mandika-Chan- o/ Fico feliz por ter gostado e comentado... E eu concordo... Sasu/Saku é fofo... Mas Ita/Saku também... Foférrimo... xDD Hina Sakura Uchiha- A parte da Hinata com o Naruto ficou fofa?? Espero que sim! E eu concordo plenamente, totalmente total! Sangue Uchiha é tudo de bom! Sangue, carne, ossos, células... TUDO! (Meu sonho de consumo)

**Deby Gomes-** Que bom que ficou legal e engraçada! mto feliz E que bom que está gostando... Continue comentando, por favor... xD

**Daiane A. Uchiha- **Gostou?? Que felicidade! E sim... Pode me chamar de Mari... Eu nunca tive apelidos sabia?? xDD E com certeza eu vou guardar segredo sobre... Ah.. Aquilo! XDD E quando puder vou dar uma lida sim.. Aposto que é muito legal e divertida! Obrigada e até.

Façam como as boas almas acima e mandem uma review para concluir minha alegria. Por favoor! Ou se não... Nada de fic... n.n

Bye bye.


	4. Enfim Felicidade

Depois de tanta demora voltei com mais um capítulo dessa fic.

Lembrando que o filme: " O amor não tira férias" não me pertence. Muito menos Naruto. u.ú

**Resumo: **Hinata e Sakura andam desesperadas com suas vidas amorosas, por isso decidem fazer um intercâmbio de casas, ou seja, uma se muda para a casa da outra. Em meios de confusões as duas descobrem o verdadeiro amor. Baseado no Filme: O amor não tira férias.

**Casais: **Ita/Saku, Naru/Hina.

**O amor não tira férias.**

**Capítulo quatro. – Enfim felicidade. **

**Sidney, Austrália. – 24 de novembro. **

**Hinata's POV.**

A véspera de natal amanheceu gostosa. A brisa do mar jogava sobre mim aquele gostinho de praia, que nos faz tão bem. Ao abrir a janela, deparei-me com um lindo sol de verão, e ri internamente – Na França, estaria enfrentando uma nevasca e tanto! Claro que neve combina muito com o Natal... Aquele clima gélido, corpos juntos perto da lareira, rostos felizes ao receberem lindos presentes escolhidos com carinho e amor... É... O Natal é simplesmente mágico.

Mas cá estou eu, longe da minha família, dos meus amigos... Daquele que mais amei... Senti uma lágrima solitária e quente cruzar minha face. Eu jurei que não iria me lamentar, mas as coisas nem sempre acontecem assim... Ajude-me a entender!

Foi vendo a paisagem da janela olhei para a casa de meu "vizinho", o velho solitário Jiraya trajava uma roupa fresca, e caminhava a lentos passos para seu portão. Inicialmente, jurei que ele iria buscar o jornal matinal, mas me enganei ao ver uma figura loira parada à entrada de sua casa.

Um jovem bonito, de porte, com um sorriso encantador. Eu jurava já ter o visto antes. Desci rapidamente as escadas e olhei curiosa pela janela da sala, e minha maior surpresa foi ver o encantador rapaz do outro dia, Naruto, conversando de maneira simpática com o velho. Juntos, eles trilharam o caminho para dentro da casa, e a porta fechou-se, me impedindo de continuar a observar.

Frustrada, subi as escadas e tomei um longo e relaxante banho de banheira, e logo após, tomei um café da manhã digno de uma princesa. Vestindo um biquíni azul claro, fui para a enorme piscina, divisa com a casa do velho Jiraya. Fiquei lá, boiando na piscina quando senti um olhar cair sobre mim, da casa ao lado. Abri os olhos e vi que Jiraya e Naruto me observavam furtivamente.

-Olá, Hinata. – Jiraya me cumprimentou, educado.

-Oi... – Sorri em resposta. – Como estão?

-Bem... Muito bem... Conhece meu neto?

-Aaah... – Nessa altura já estava de pé, me aproximando deles, sorrindo. – Sim... Conheço... Mas não sabia que era seu neto.

-Pois sim... – Desta vez foi Naruto quem tomou a palavra. – Vejo que nunca a encontro com roupas normais...

-Aah! – Corei ao ver que estava em meu minúsculo biquíni – Pois é... Eu-não-pretendia-e-só-vim-tomar-sol-e-nadar-um-pouquinho-e... – Continuei tagarelando enquanto ele tinha um sorriso divertido na face.

-Hey... Não se preocupe... Isso não me é nenhum incômodo. – Corei mais ainda ao ver seus lindos e brilhantes olhos azuis...

-Hinata... – O velho Jiraya havia se pronunciado. – Com quem vai passar a noite de natal?

-Sozinha, oras... Não vejo outra maneira.

-Se meu neto me permite, gostaria de lhe convidar para a nossa ceia... O que acha Naruto?

-Aaah... É uma ótima idéia, vovô! Só espero que você não se incomode de comer lamen...

-Hehe... De maneira alguma... "

-Então está combinado! Venha jantar conosco... Será muito bem vinda.

-Agradeço de coração... Até breve. – Dito isso, saí apressada do jardim, com meu coração muito acelerado. Esse Naruto era tão fofo... E eu iria passar a noite de natal com ele! ¬

Sabe... Muitas vezes me vejo presa no passado. Num passado que como todos sabemos, já passou. Vivo de lembranças, sonhando com coisas boas que me aconteceram e tentando esquecer as coisas ruins e inevitáveis pelas quais passei. Muitas vezes, me vejo sonhando com as noites em que Neji-kun era meu. Muitas vezes me vejo sonhando com a época em que Tenten e eu éramos as melhores amigas do mundo... Noites em claro rindo e bebendo, fazendo confissões uma a outra.

Vejo-me sonhando com minha família feliz e unida... Com momentos de minha adolescência, com os ursinhos de pelúcia da minha infância... Vejo-me cercada por lembranças, vivendo em um mundo em que eu comando. Minhas lembranças. Minha imaginação.

Agora estou do outro lado do mundo, sentada na janela de uma enorme casa, refletindo. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, não estou viajando em lembranças. Estou refletindo sobre o como a brisa bate em meus cabelos, trazendo uma sensação de conforto. No como o sol brilha no céu, me esquentando com sua luz. No como os passarinhos cantam, me fazendo ouvir uma verdadeira sinfonia.

Pela primeira vez em anos, posso sentir. Nos meus sonhos, no meu passado, eu não sou capaz de sentir. Sou capaz de imaginar, não só os fatos, como também as sensações. Aqui, nesse exato momento, estou a sentir de verdade, as verdadeiras emoções. Estou a apreciar o agora. Como se ele pudesse sumir para sempre. E ele o vai. Nunca mais apreciarei esse mesmo sol. Nunca mais sentirei a mesma brisa. Pelo menos não da mesma maneira. Esse momento, apesar de simples, é único.

Enquanto o passado fica cada vez mais distante, e o futuro ainda mais incerto, eu tenho a segurança que o presente não irá me desapontar. Olhei para o céu e finalmente entendi tudo, deixando uma fina lágrima cair de meus olhos. Desta vez, o seu gosto era da mais completa felicidade.

**Paris, França – 24 de Novembro. **

**Sakura's POV. **

Senti algum movimento ao meu redor, e um frio descomunal invadir meu corpo. Abri os olhos repentinamente, e vi estar deitada no sofá, coberta por um fino lençol. Vi que estava nua debaixo do sofá, e olhei em volta assustada. Deparei-me com os lindos olhos de Itachi recaindo para mim. Sorri.

-Bom dia. – Ele falou cauteloso e simpático.

-Olá. –Respondi embrulhando-me no lençol. Logo após desapareci no quarto e voltei trajando uma roupa bem quentinha, e sentei-me na mesa da cozinha. – Hey... Não precisava fazer o café!

-Aaah... Mas eu achei melhor fazer. E então?

-Está muito gostoso... – Disse provando os ovos mexidos. - Onde você dormiu?

-Aaah... No chão mesmo...

-Oh... Deve ter sido horrível!

-De maneira alguma! Passei uma noite maravilhosa... – Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Fico feliz em saber. – Retribuí o sorriso, com o mesmo teor de malícia.

-Quer almoçar comigo hoje?

-Claro... Seria um prazer... Onde?

-Surpresa. Bem... Eu já vou indo... Passo pra te pegar lá pra uma...

-Ta... – Ele se inclinou sobre mim e me beijou de leve. Logo em seguida sumindo da minha vista.

Eu não sabia explicar direito... Havia passado uma noite maravilhosa, mas estava tão culpada. E nem sabia ao certo o porquê... Talvez pelo fato dele ser irmão do meu ex-marido... E também por ter me recuperado da fossa tão rapidamente... Eu estava sentindo um vazio tão grande e inexplicável...

Jurei para mim mesma que iria falar como eu me sentia para o Itachi no tal almoço... Quem sabe esse vazio diminuísse... Ou não.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------

Olá povo!! o/

Sei que demorei bastante... E sinto muuuito!!

A respeito desse capítulo, ficou meio curtinho... Eu caprichei na parte da Hinata... Estava inspirada... Já na parte da Sakura, ficou um lixo! Capítulo que vem eu compenso com o almoço. Prometo.

Sinto muito, mas não estou com tempo para responder as reviews nesse capítulo... É uma coisa que odeio fazer, mas dessa vez será necessário... Espero que compreendam...

E deixem reviews, que no próximo, eu respondo... DD

Aaah.. quem quiser me add no msn, ta no perfil... Add a vontade...

Até

Mariah-chan17 n.n


End file.
